Pochen
Teil Eins: http://de.creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Was_das_Blut_in_Wallung_bringt „Habt ihr schon einmal...“ Melanie zögerte, lachte dann nervös: „Ich komme mir irgendwie immer noch komisch vor, wenn ich davon spreche als sei das alles... ganz normal.“ Laura kicherte: „Aber das ist es doch eigentlich auch. Sieh dir die Welt doch mal an: An jeder Ecke glauben Leute an verschiedenste Götter, an Geister und auch an Dämonen. Warum sollte nicht irgendwas... vielleicht sogar alles wahr sein? Wenn doch schon seit tausenden von Jahren ähnliche und oft sogar identische Geschichten erzählt werden.“ Sie hob die Hand zu einer einladenden Geste gegen ihre Freundin: „Also, du wolltest etwas fragen?“ Melanie nickte und verkniff sich ein peinliches Grinsen: „Also, das mit den Geistern, und... finsteren Mächten... das kenne ich ja. War ja schon mit dabei. Aber habt ihr auch schon mal gegen... na ja, gegen irgendwas Körperliches gekämpft?“ „Ha! Du meinst böse Dämonen wie in diesen Fernsehserien? Das ist dann sicherlich doch mehr Humbug als Wahrheit.“ Sie lehnte sich auf ihrer Couch zurück und atmete tief durch, um sich dann zu korrigieren: „Ich halte es natürlich für möglich, dass diese Monster existieren, aber gesehen haben wir noch keines. Und wenn ich mir die Mythen so ansehe kann das ruhig so bleiben.“ Wieder senkte Melanie ihren Kopf zu einem Nicken: „Kann ich verstehen. Wer will sich schon mit einer ausgewachsenen Höllenbestie prügeln?“ „Definitiv Erwin.“, murmelte Laura, und blickte Melanie dann mit großen Augen an: „Oh, das... das war eine rhetorische Frage? Oh...“ Sie versuchte es mit einem Schulterzucken abzutun, aber Melanie war neugierig geworden: „Aha? Ist er also immer so mürrisch drauf? Ich hätte wetten können, dass es nur daran liegt, dass er mich nicht mag...“ Lauras Gesicht verkrampfte sich: „Niah... wenn ich ehrlich bin liegt es auch ein wenig daran... bitte versteh das nicht falsch, er hat nichts gegen dich, wirklich. Er kann nur Veränderungen nicht so gut leiden, und du bist nun mal... also, wir machen das als Trio schon fast anderthalb Jahre, und seit zwei Monaten bist du dabei und das ist für ihn eine unwillkommene Veränderung.“ „Klingt immer noch so, als wäre es meine Schuld.“ Sie hatte es mit einem Lächeln gesagt, um Laura zu symbolisieren, dass sie die Botschaft verstanden hatte. Diese atmete leicht auf: „Um deine Frage zu beantworten: Ja, er ist generell ziemlich... ernst. Aber das liebe ich ja auch an ihm. Nur sein Temperament ist recht... aktiv.“ Sie lachte: „Ich muss sagen, wenn eine dieser von dir erwähnten Höllenbestien auch nur versucht, mich anzugreifen, würde ich mir mehr Sorgen darum machen, was Erwin dann mit dem Biest anstellt.“ Sie lachte über die Vorstellung, Melanie stimmte ein und keiner merkte, wie die Uhr an der Wand Mitternacht ankündigte. Ein neuer Tag hatte begonnen. Rüdiger war achtundzwanzig und auf der Suche nach Wertsachen und einem kleinen Kick, als er die Scheibe mit einem Stein einwarf. Dieser Stein, der seine Fingerabdrücke trug, da Rüdiger dank seiner 2,5 Promille vergessen hatte, Handschuhe anzuziehen, zertrümmerte die mannshohe Scheibe an der gläsernen Außenwand des Städtischen Schulgebäudes haargenau zehn Sekunden, nachdem Laura sich über einen Kampf zwischen ihrem Freund und einem rasenden Dämonen lustig gemacht hatte. In dem Scheppern der Scherben ging das dumpfe Klong des Geröllstücks auf dem Boden unter, und Rüdiger versuchte, in das Gebäude einzusteigen. Dank seines Alkoholspiegels gestaltete sich das als erstaunlich schwieriges Unterfangen, solange er versucht war, sich nicht die Haut an den Scherben, die noch im Rahmen steckten, abzuschaben. Im Gebäude gab er sich für einen Moment der Atmosphäre hin, dem Wissen – oder vielmehr Glauben – etwas Böses zu tun und nicht belangt werden zu können. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf, um ihn möglichst klar zu halten, stolzierte durch die unheimlich stille Pausenhalle und sinnierte darüber, wo er denn hier überhaupt etwas von Wert mitgehen lassen könnte. Für einen alkoholabhängigen Schulabbrecher, der in seinem Leben nichts erreicht hatte außer von Zuhause auszuziehen in eine Wohnung, die ganz genau so aussah wie man es sich bei dem niedrigen Preis vorstellen konnte, und einer Handvoll Vorstrafen, kam er erstaunlich schnell auf den Gedanken, die ganze Sache nicht allzu ordentlich durchdacht hatte. Streng genommen hatte er sie gar nicht durchdacht, sondern einfach bei dem Anblick des etwas mehr als faustgroßen Steins in der Nähe des Schulgebäudes den Entschluss gefasst, dort einzubrechen. Es war beinahe halb ein Uhr Morgens, als er zu dem Schluss kam, der Keller könne noch ein paar wertvolle Gegenstände beherbergen, die nur darauf warteten, von ihm geholt zu werden. Mit frischem Mut und voller Tatendrang wankte er die nächstbeste Treppe herunter und fand sich am Beginn eines wahren Labyrinths bestehend aus Gängen und Türen wieder. Ein Seufzen entfuhr seinen Lippen. Das könnte eine lange Nacht werden. Er sollte sich täuschen, denn er war nur wenige Minuten unterwegs, als er aus einem Nebengang Stimmen vernahm. Trotz seiner Müdigkeit und des Alkohols erkannte er genau zwei verschiedene, beide von Männern. Offenbar von jungen Männern, die nicht erwarteten, um diese Zeit gestört zu werden. „Ich sag dir doch, ich hab nichts gegen sie. Ich frage mich nur, warum wir sie in unsere Gruppe integriert haben. Wir hätten sie doch nach der Sache mit der Tulpa genauso gut wieder wegschicken können.“ „Stimmt, hätten wir. Aber das wäre ziemlich ungerecht gewesen, Erwin, und das weißt du auch. Sie hat uns nicht nur geholfen, sie hat quasi die Lösung für den Fall präsentiert. Was denkst du, wie lange wir ohne Melanie gebraucht hätten? Und ob wir es überhaupt geschafft hätten?“ „Ja, das gebe ich zu, das stimmt schon. Aber bei dem Zeitbruch letzten Monat war sie keine Hilfe. Hat nur dagestanden und sich ins Höschen gemacht.“ „Du übertreibst mal wieder maßlos. Sie ist halt noch neu, du sahst auch nicht besser aus, als wir angefangen haben. Gib ihr wenigstens eine Chance, ich wette, sie wird dich überraschen. Außerdem hält Laura ja auch große Stücke auf sie.“ „Heh, Laura ist einfach nur froh, etwas weibliche Power dazubekommen zu haben. Nicht, dass ich ihr das missgönnen will, ist ja auch gut so. Aber...“ „Aber?“ „Ach, egal. Ich bin nun mal ein wenig skeptisch, mehr nicht. Apropos, was hältst du eigentlich von ihr?“ „Von wem? Laura?“ „Melanie, du Holzkopf. Was denkst du von ihr? Persönlich, meine ich.“ „Sie ist... nett. Und klug.“ Rüdiger schlich sich näher heran, als die Stimme zögerte und dann fortfuhr: „Ich war überrascht, wie schnell sie die Realität des Paranormalen akzeptiert hat. Weißt du noch, wie lange wir gebraucht haben?“ „Monate, ja. Aber sie ist auch ziemlich flexibel. Also, gedanklich. Kann sich wohl ohne weiteres auf jeden Gedanken einstellen, ohne sich anstrengen zu müssen. Und sie hat es ja eigentlich schon mit eigenen Augen gesehen und herausgefunden. Die Sache mit dem Pfahl, meine ich.“ „Ja, das stimmt wohl.“ „Ja... Aber das war es nicht, was ich meinte. Und tu nicht so ahnungslos, du weißt es genau.“ „Ja, weiß ich. Können wir dann jetzt weitermachen? Wir haben hier noch einiges zu bearbeiten, da müssen die persönlichen Gespräche mal hintenan stehen.“ Rüdiger hatte immer noch keinen Blick auf die beiden Redner erhaschen können, vernahm nun aber ein lautes Klirren, ähnlich dem des Glases, das er eingeworfen hatte, aber doch deutlich dumpfer. „Verflucht! Was... Wer stellt denn hier unten so eine bekloppte Keramikvase hin?“ „Das ist Ton. Aber ohnehin irrelevant. Ich hab dir doch schon gesagt, du sollst aufpassen, was du anfasst. Nur weil dieser Abstellraum seit Jahren kaum benutzt ist, sofern die Staubschicht nicht lügt, heißt das nicht, dass nicht trotzdem irgendwas vermisst...“ Mehr hörte Rüdiger nicht mehr, als sich ein schriller, pfeifender Ton in sein Trommelfell bohrte und ihn sein Gesicht in einem stummen Schmerzensschrei verzerren ließ. Er ging langsam in die Knie und presste die Hände auf die Ohren, kniff die Augen zu und spürte schließlich einen unfassbar heftigen Schlag auf die Brust. Er wurde durch die Luft gewirbelt, begann zu schreien... … und landete unsanft auf seinem Bett in der schäbigen Mietwohnung, die er seit vier Jahren sein Zuhause nannte. Erwin kroch müde zu seiner Freundin ins Bett, als der Stundenzeiger schon auf der Drei stand. Er gab sein Bestes, sie nicht zu wecken, scheiterte jedoch kläglich. Laura blinzelte, gähnte und murmelte dann: „Hör mal... nur weil meine Eltern im Urlaub sind, kannst du trotzdem ruhig vor Ein Uhr hier hereinkommen. Wieso...“ weiteres Gähnen „... hat das überhaupt so lange gedauert?“ Erwin tat ihr das Gähnen gleich: „Hab ne alte Tonvase umgeworfen und irgendwas scheint da drin gewesen zu sein, was vielleicht besser drin geblieben wäre.“ Er kuschelte sich unter der Decke an Laura und murmelte: „Keine Sorge, Marcel und ich haben n kleines Schutzritual durchgeführt... wenn da irgendwas war, ist es jetzt endgültig weg. Keine Sorge...“, wiederholte er müde und war kurz darauf eingeschlafen. Laura ebenso, die Sorge, die sie für einen Augenblick beschlichen hatte, war weggeblasen. Wenn Marcel und Erwin sicher waren, dass da nichts mehr war, dann war da auch nichts. Rüdiger war zum Kotzen zumute. Drei Tage waren seit dem Einbruch vergangen und es ging ihm durchgehend schlechter. Er erinnerte sich noch an den Schlag vor die Brust, aber nicht daran, wie er in die Wohnung zurückgekommen war. Und von da an zählten ohnehin andere Dinge. Hunger hatte er kaum, aber Schmerzen, die stündlich zunahmen. Und dann diese Stimme in seinem Kopf... Wenn er nur verstehen könnte, was sie sagte. „Willst du... vielleicht, also ich meine, wenn du möchtest...“ Melanie setzte neu an und fuhr sich mit den Händen durch die Haare: „Hättest du was dagegen, wenn wir... also, nur du und ich, meine ich...“ Sie stockte, schlug die Augen nieder und atmete tief durch: „So wird das absolut nichts.“ Sie hob den Blick und sah sich selbst im Spiegel, mit wirrer Frisur und hochrotem Gesicht: „Also nochmal. Einatmen, ausatmen... Marcel, würdest du gerne mit mir ausgehen?“ Sie blickte ihr Spiegelbild lächelnd an, doch dieses Lächeln verblasste. Sie riss sich los: „Verflucht, ich klinge wie ein Mauerblümchen in einem Liebesfilm aus den Achtzigern. Ist doch kacke.“ Sie versuchte ihre Haare zu glätten und lief dann vom Badezimmer in ihr Schlafzimmer, nach wie vor mit sich selbst redend. „Also, noch mal die Fakten: Vor etwa vier Monaten hat Laura gesagt, ich hätte keine Chance bei ihm, aber sie meinte ebenso, dass sie sich irren könnte. Marcel ist deutlich netter und umgänglicher gewesen als ich vermutet hätte, also kann ich vielleicht tatsächlich mit ihm ausgehen, wenn ich es nur...“ Sie trat in einem plötzlichen Wutanfall gegen ihren Bettpfosten: „Verdammt, wenn ich mich nur nicht so verflucht jämmerlich anstelle. Warum muss es nur so schwer sein, einen Jungen nach einem Date zu fragen? Ich bin fast neunzehn Jahre alt, verflucht noch eins!“ Sie warf sich mit einem frustrierten Fauchen auf ihr Bett und vergrub ihr Gesicht im Kopfkissen, bis kurz darauf ihr Handy einen lauten Piepton von sich gab. Sie blickte auf, griff in ihre Hosentasche um es herauszuholen und las die SMS, die sie bekommen hatte. Es war eine Einladung von Laura zu einer Party. Ob es Zufall war, dass sie in dieser Nachricht auch die Anwesenheit von Marcel ankündigte, bezweifelte Melanie: „Tja, so kann man die Sache natürlich auch handhaben.“, murmelte sie, als sie zusagte. Der Mann, der den Namen Rüdiger seit einem Monat endgültig abgelegt hatte, ging gemessenen Schrittes durch die in Nacht getauchte Straße. Sein Blick wanderte von Fenster zu Fenster an den Häusern entlang, scheinbar ohne Ziel, ohne höhere Absicht, bis er vor einem Haus stehen blieb. Es blickte nach links, nach rechts, dann wieder nach vorne und schritt auf die Tür zu. Er klopfte, statt zu klingeln, und wartete mit einer Engelsgeduld, bis das Licht im Flur anging und die Tür geöffnet wurde. Der Mann, der in dem Haus wohnte, wollte sich beschweren, weil jemand ihn mitten in der Nacht aus dem Schlaf riss, doch das einzige, was aus seinem Mund kam war Blut, denn der Mann, den den Namen Rüdiger seit einem Monat abgelegt hatte, hatte seine rechte Faust in seinen Brustkorb gerammt. Mit ausdruckslosem Blick und ohne ein winzige Gesichtsregung sah dieser Mann seinem Opfer in die Augen und faltete seine Faust im Inneren des Brustkorbs auseinander, griff nach etwas und zog sie wieder heraus. Erst als der tote Körper auf den Boden knallte, begann der Mann zu grinsen: „Ich danke dir.“, murmelte er zu dem Leichnam: „Es wird dir sicher nicht leicht gefallen sein, mich so zu beschenken.“ Sein Blick wanderte in seine Hand, in der ein faustgroßer, roter Klumpen lag und pro Sekunde zwei Mal pochte. Wenige Sekunden darauf roch es nach dem verschmorten Muskelgewebe des freien Herzens. Melanie blickte sich um und hatte Schwierigkeiten, die Augen offen zu halten. Das ging offenbar an ihren Freunden nicht vorbei, denn Erwin frotzelte: „Na, zu viel getrunken um noch wach zu bleiben?“ Laura boxte ihm gegen die Schulter, lachte aber, ebenso wie Marcel. Melanie lachte nicht, aber das lag nicht daran, dass sie genervt war. Sie war tatsächlich ziemlich müde und hatte mehr Alkohol intus, als sie sich selbst zugetraut hätte. Sie nickte langsam: „Ich hab es vielleicht etwas übertrieben. Und es ist auch schon spät...“ Sie hob die linke Hand und tippte auf die Armbanduhr: „Ich glaub... Ich glaube ich gehe. Sonst schlafe ich hier noch ein.“ Sie richtete sich auf, aber Laura hielt sie an der Schulter zurück und drückte sie ohne großen Kraftaufwand wieder auf ihren Sitz: „Woah, Schätzchen, du gehst nirgendwo hin. Du kannst ja kaum richtig gucken, wie willst du da bis nach Hause kommen.“ „Ganz einfach... mit dem Zug, wie sonst?“ Marcel grinste leicht: „Pragmatisch, aber ich glaube nicht, dass Laura das meinte.“ „Stimmt. Du schaffst es doch nicht mehr bis zum Bahnhof und wenn doch, wirst du uns noch auf die Gleise fallen.“ „Ach, papperlapapp. Ich kann ganz gut stehen und gehen, seht ihr?“ Zu Demonstrationszwecken richtete Melanie sich voll auf und hatte Glück, dass sie nicht direkt mit dem Gesicht den Fußboden begrüßte. Laura stand ebenso auf und stützte ihre Freundin. „So wird das nichts, Kleine. Stehen ist schon schwer, gehen kriegst du gar nicht hin.“ Sie zögerte, dann blickte sie zu Marcel: „Marcie, du bist doch mit dem Auto hier, oder? Und noch recht nüchtern, du könntest sie doch nach Hause bringen.“ Trotz Trunkenheit und Schwindelgefühlen war Melanie klar, was das bedeutete: Zwanzig Minuten allein mit Marcel und dem Zwang, sich unterhalten zu müssen. Zumal Alkohol angeblich ja die Zunge lockert. Marcel seinerseits zögerte kurz. Scheinbar wollte er die Feier noch nicht verlassen, nickte dann jedoch bestätigend: „Ist tatsächlich spät genug, da habt ihr recht.“ Er erhob sich und löste Laura als Stütze für Melanie ab: „Komm schon, ich bring dich zum Auto. Und ihr...“, fügte er an Erwin und Laura gewandt hinzu, „... macht mir keinen Scheiß, ja? Nicht, dass einer von euch beiden nachher schwanger ist.“ Begleitet von seichtem Gelächter verließen die beiden den Club. Der Weg zu Marcels Wagen betrug nur etwa hundert Meter, aber Melanie kam es vor wie eine Ewigkeit. Sie torkelte leicht und lehnte sich dabei an Marcels Schulter, weniger um nicht umzufallen als vielmehr um die Situation so sehr zu genießen wie möglich: „Du riechst gut.“ Für einen Moment war ihr gar nicht klar, dass sie das laut ausgesprochen – oder vielmehr gemurmelt – hatte, erst als Marcel belustigt nachfragte: „Was hast du gesagt?“ Melanie wurde rot und schalt sich und ihre alkoholisierte Zunge. Plötzlich wurde ihr doch etwas unwohl dabei, die ganze Zeit mit Marcel zu verbringen. Die Angst, irgend etwas falsches zu sagen oder zu tun war für einen Augenblick so übermächtig, dass sie beinahe gesagt hätte, sie würde sich lieber ein Taxi rufen. Dann stolperte sie, wurde von Marcel vor dem Sturz bewahrt und der Moment war vorbei: „Nichts, nur... nur irgendwas gemurmelt.“, flüsterte sie und hoffte, dass er nicht weiter nachfragen würde. Er tat es nicht. Stattdessen erreichten sie das Auto und stiegen ein, Melanie beschämenderweise nicht ohne Marcels Hilfe. Als das gleichmäßige Motorengeräusch erklang, richtete sie ihren trüben Blick auf Marcel. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass sie versuchte, ihn unauffällig zu mustern. Seine Nase hatte das, was man einen römischen Schwung nannte, seine Haare waren tiefschwarz und kurz, ein Drei-Tage-Bart umschloss sein Kinn. Seine Augen jedoch hatten es Melanie besonders angetan, denn egal was er tat – Geister austreiben, im Unterricht mitarbeiten oder, wie jetzt, Auto fahren – wirkten sie ernst und konzentriert, aber mehr vermochte sie nie darin zu lesen. In ihren betrunkenen Gedanken bezeichnete sie Marcel unwillkürlich als eine Wahrheit, die sich in eine Lüge hüllt, auch wenn sie den Sinn dieser Worte nicht begriff. Dann, ohne dass sie es wirklich hätte kontrollieren können, fragte sie: „Was ist eigentlich mit deiner Freundin passiert?“ Sie hätte sich am liebsten die Zunge abgebissen als sie sich selbst fragen hörte, und die Augen ausgestochen als sie sah, wie Marcel sich verkrampfte: „Wovon... redest du?“ Seine Stimme war scharf und kalt, zugleich wusste Melanie instinktiv, dass sie jetzt keinen Rückzieher mehr machen konnte als vorhin, als sie ihn als gut riechend bezeichnet hatte. Und sie wusste ebenso, dass er es merken würde, wenn sie log: „Tut... tut mir leid, das war... ich wollte das nicht sagen, tut mir leid...“ Sie rang nach Worten, blickte auf die Straße und dann wieder zu Marcel. Sein Blick war wie schon die ganze Zeit starr nach vorne gerichtet, aber nun wirkte sein Gesicht angespannt, und sein Kiefer bebte. „Ich... Bitte, nicht sauer sein, okay? Lau... Laura hat es mir erzählt, vor Monaten schon... nach der Sache mit dem Pfahl und der Tulpa-Macht oder was das war, und... sie, siesie... sie hat mir nicht viel erzählt, nur...“ Sie stockte und atmete durch. Ein, aus, ein, aus. Kurz wunderte sie sich, warum ihr eine Träne die Wange herunter lief: „Eigentlich... ich hab es schon vorher gesehen... während wir gegen diese Macht gekämpft haben... ich hab dich gesehen, mit diesem Mädchen, und, und, und... und später hat Laura mir erzählt, dass sie deine Freundin gewesen sei und jetzt... tot ist und ich... ich wollte wissen, wie es passiert ist.“ Sie kniff die Augen zusammen. Wollte nicht mehr sehen, wie wütend und verletzt Marcel wirkte, wollte am liebsten gar nicht mehr hier sein. Melanie biss sich auf die Lippe und flüsterte: „Ich... halte am besten einfach die Klappe. Für immer. Tut mir ehrlich leid.“ Die folgende Minute in unangenehmer Stille war die Reine Folter für sie. Dann begann Marcel zu erzählen. Der Mann, der sich einst Rüdiger hatte nennen lassen, blickte in den Spiegel wie es ein fünfzehnjähriges Mädchen tun würde. Ließ seinen Blick aus den Augen, deren Äderchen großteils schon geplatzt waren, über seine raue, trockene Haut wandern. Er hatte Hunger und brauchte Nahrung, um nicht einzugehen wie eine Pflanze. Er öffnete den Mund und betrachtete seine Zähne. Groß, weiß und spitz wie die eines Raubtiers, das war gut. So würde die Beute schneller erlegt sein. Nun brauchte er nur noch einen Namen. Gehabt hatte er einst einen, aber das war unfassbar lange her, eine Ewigkeit und noch länger, bei einem Gedächtnis von durchschnittlichen Ausmaßen. Der Mann ging viele Namen im Kopf durch, etliche Tausend, doch keiner gefiel ihm, bis er seine Gedanken letzten Endes auf ein Wort fokussierte, das in ihm geradezu kindische Freude auslöste. „Teisb.“ Er sprach es mit einer ausgetrocknet klingenden Stimme und lächelte. Dabei sprang seine Lippe auf und etwas Blut tropfte auf das Waschbecken, auf das er sich stützte. Seine Zunge schnellte über das rote Rinnsal und Teisb grinste breiter. Ein Name, ein Leibgericht und bald eine Waffe, die er einzusetzen bereit war. Den Blick auf das Bett im Nebenzimmer richtend grollte er: „Nicht mehr lange, mein Erzeugnis. Nur noch etwas Geduld. Dann können wir fressen!“ Er streckte sich, nachdem er die Wohnung verlassen hatte. Erst heute war im das Herz in die Hände gefallen, doch schon morgen könnte er seinem Werk Leben einhauchen. Jetzt galt es jedoch erst einmal, sein eigenes zu erhalten. Seine Knochen knackten bei jedem Schritt und ein wenig trockene Haut blätterte von seiner Stirn ab, als er durch die Gassen schritt. Seine Füße gaben keinen Widerhall an den Wänden ab, und allmählich wurde er selbst ungeduldig. Wenn er wieder einen Hausbewohner nahm, könnte er zu viel Aufsehen erregen. In einer Woche oder zwei wäre es egal, aber nicht jetzt. Er stolperte über etwas weiches, schweres, und knallte der Länge nach auf den Boden. Wütend stieß er sich mit den Händen vom Asphalt ab und brachte sich schwungvoll wieder in Stellung, den glühenden Blick auf das gerichtet, was ihn zu Fall gebracht hatte. Es war ein Mensch, oder etwas das so aussah, jedoch viel erbärmlicher stank. Teisb knurrte und verzog das Gesicht, wobei seine Haut knirschte. Er konnte nun einmal nicht wählerisch sein. Ohne noch länger zu zögern machte er sich an sein unschönes, blutiges Werk und bemerkte den Hund nicht, der sich wenige Meter entfernt zum schlafen herniedergelegt hatte. Der Hund jedoch bemerkte Teisb und das was dieser Tat, und als der arme Streuner es erkannte, blieben ihm noch zwei Atemzüge, bis sich sein Körper entschied zu sterben. Marcel hatte schon vor gut zehn Minuten vor Melanies Haustür gehalten, jedoch weitergesprochen, und Melanie selbst hatte keine Anstalten gemacht auch nur ein Wort dazwischen zu werfen, geschweige denn auszusteigen. Nun, als Marcel die Erinnerung erneut durchlebt hatte und schwieg, bedauerte sie es mehr denn je, überhaupt gefragt zu haben: „Das... ist wirklich heftig. Tut mir leid.“ „Das sagst du dauernd.“, murmelte er, „was tut dir denn diesmal leid?“ Seine Worte waren so harsch wie seine Stimme, und Melanie verstand das. Sie hatte ihn gezwungen, sein vielleicht schrecklichstes Erlebnis erneut durchzuarbeiten: „Einfach alles. Dass sie tot ist, dass ich gefragt habe...“ Sie schloss die Augen und hatte Mühe, wach zu bleiben. Der Alkohol schien seine Wirkung noch zu verstärken: „Ich hätte nicht fragen sollen. Ich bin einfach so blöd und betrunken und das ist eine beschissene Kombination...“ Ihre Stimme wurde höher, beinahe schrill, und erneut rann ihr eine Träne die Wange runter: „Ich hätte einfach nur meinen blöden... Mund halten sollen, verflucht...“ Sie verstummte, als Marcel ihr seine Hand auf die Schulter legte. Ihr erster Gedanke war ironischerweise, dass diese Haltung durch die Sitzlehnen für ihn unbequem sein musste, aber das verstärkte nur das plötzliche Gefühl der Geborgenheit, dass sich in ihr ausbreitete. Er blickte sie an und lächelte. Dünn, wie zumeist, aber er lächelte: „Schon gut. Ich hätte es dir nicht erzählt, wenn ich es wirklich nicht gewollt hätte. Jedenfalls...“ Er nahm die Hand wieder weg und deutete auf die Einfahrt: „Hier wohnst du, also... ich werde auch langsam müde und würde gerne nach Hause.“ Melanie nickte und löste den Gurt, öffnete die Autotür, nur um dann noch einmal zu Marcel zu blicken. Plötzlich kam er ihr einfach nur noch wie ein von Trauer zerrissener Mann vor, der kaum etwas von dem Jungen Erwachsenen hatte, der er eigentlich sein sollte. Ohne zu zögern beugte sie sich vor, fasste sein Gesicht sanft mit beiden Händen und drückte ihre Lippen auf die Seinen. Die Berührung dauerte drei Sekunden, und als Melanie sich von ihm löste wurde ihr klar, dass sie einen unabänderlichen Fehler begangen hatte. Sie begann zu zittern und biss sich so fest auf die Unterlippe, dass sie Blut schmecken konnte. Mit fahrigen Bewegungen stieg sie aus dem Auto, schwankte und fand ihr Gleichgewicht wieder. „Entschuldige.“, flüsterte sie, unsicher ob er es überhaupt hören konnte, und warf die Tür in derselben Bewegung zu, in der sie auf ihr Zuhause zustürmte. Noch bevor sie den Schlüssel im Schloss drehen konnte, vernahm sie das Geräusch des davonbrausenden Wagens. Und erst als sie in Embryonalhaltung im Bett lag gestattete sie sich einen hemmungslosen Weinkrampf. Teisb meditierte. Er hatte getrunken und gegessen und war nun fast wieder er selbst, jetzt galt es nur noch, den letzten Teil seines Plans durchzuführen. Das allerdings war leichter gesagt als getan, denn trotz Monaten der Vorbereitung hatte Teisb es nicht geschafft, seine letzten fehlenden Werkzeuge zu beschaffen. Entführung gehörte nicht zu seinen Spezialgebieten. Er konnte töten, er konnte foltern, und ein Mensch wäre kein Problem, aber er benötigte drei. Mindestens. Deprimiert und verärgert hatte er also mit dem einzigen begonnen, was ihm im Augenblick übrig blieb: Er reinigte den Körper von den letzten Resten Rüdigers, die noch in ihm steckten. Vollzog sozusagen einen seelischen Frühjahrsputz, bei dem alles rausgeworfen und vernichtet wurde, was nicht Teisb war. Und dabei stieß er auf die Lösung seines Problems. Er lauschte in einen winzigen, stinkenden Flecken Rüdiger hinein und vernahm mit Genugtuung den Knall einer zerspringenden Tonvase. Seiner Tonvase, die Vase, in der er die letzten unfassbar langen Jahrzehnte verbracht hatte. Ein Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen, als er seine Befreiung noch einmal aus Rüdigers Sicht wahrnahm. Seine eigenen Erinnerungen daran waren vage, wenngleich berauschend, nur an Details mangelte es ihm. Bis jetzt. Rüdiger hatte nie gesehen, wer die Vase zerschmettert hatte, aber je tiefer Teisb in sich und ihn hineinhorchte, desto deutlicher wurde es, dass er ihn gestreift hatte, direkt nach seiner Befreiung und kurz vor der Okkupation von Rüdiger hatte er etwas, was sich schon fast als Körperkontakt bezeichnen ließe so er denn einen Körper gehabt hätte, mit diesem Kerl gehabt. Und so offenbar eine kleine, schwache, aber bestehende Verbindung hergestellt. Teisbs Grinsen wurde zu einer freudigen Grimasse, mit der er seine Mundwinkel ansatzweise aufriss. Während das salzige Blut seine Zunge befeuchtete, konzentrierte er sich. Schmiedete einen neuen Plan. Dann müsste er sich nur noch um eine Sache kümmern, und der Rest würde ganz alleine aufkreuzen. Erwin schreckte hoch schaffte es nur mit Mühe, einen Schrei zu unterdrücken. Was er gesehen hatte war kein Traum gewesen. Er wusste kaum wirklich, was er gesehen hatte, er wusste nicht einmal ansatzweise wieso, aber er wusste, dass es real war. Etwas war passiert, etwas passierte jetzt und etwas würde passieren. Er rieb sich die Stirn und setzte sich im Bett auf. Der Kater der letzten Nacht blieb offenbar aus, worum er froh war, und als er einen Blick auf seinen Wecker warf starrte ihn eine große, digitale Zwölf an, gefolgt von zwei Nullen. Pünktlich zur Mittagszeit. Er stand auf, atmete durch und legte den Kopf in den Nacken, wobei seine Halswirbel gefährlich laut knackten. Dann schloss er die Augen und rief sich alles, was er konnte, ins Gedächtnis. Drei Ausschnitte: Melanies Wohnung mit einem Loch dort, wo die Tür hätte sein sollen und ein Schatten, der eine blutende Frau herauszog. Die Vergangenheit. Die Schule. Dort, wo vor Monaten ein unmöglicher Holzpfahl gestanden hatte, stand ein Tisch. Melanie darauf, ein Schatten über ihr. Ein langer, aus der Hölle geborener Schrei. Gegenwart, oder aber nahe, sehr nahe Zukunft. Ein Meer aus Blut und Leichen. Zukunft. Erwin rannte ins Bad und übergab sich. Melanies Augen schmerzten höllisch, als sie versuchte sie zu öffnen, und unwillkürlich bereute sie jeder verfluchte Bier des Vortages... und alles andere. Ihre Augen waren kurz davor, sich wieder mit Tränen zu füllen, aber scheinbar fehlte dazu die Flüssigkeit. Sie versuchte sich aufzurichten und scheiterte, ohne sich jedoch auf einen Grund festlegen zu können, denn durch ihre Stirn schoss eine brüllende Pein, die unmöglich vom Alkohol herrühren konnte. Sie stöhnte und legte den Kopf zur Seite, spürte etwas Warmes ihre Schläfe entlanglaufen und wusste instinktiv, dass es Blut war. Schockstarre. Sie brauchte mehr als eine Minute, um sich richtig zu konzentrieren und ihre wirren Gedanken zu ordnen. Sie erinnerte sich daran, dass Marcel ihr einen Einblick in seine Gefühle gewährt hatte und daran, dass sie diese Ehre mit Füßen getreten hatte als ihr nichts besseres einfiel als ihn einfach zu küssen. Sie erinnerte sich an gefühlte Stunden, die sie damit verschwendete sich erfolglos in den Schlaf zu weinen. Und jetzt war sie hier. Ihre Augen öffneten sich ein weiteres Mal und konnten nun klarer sehen. Sie war in der Schule, offenbar in der Pausenhalle. Unwillkürlich fragte sie sich, was an diesem verflixten Gebäude so besonders sein konnte, dass immer wieder hier irgendwas passierte. Dann erkannte sie, dass nicht irgendwas passierte. Sie passierte, hier und jetzt. Ihre Hände erkannte sie als gefesselt, ebenso wie ihre Füße. Ihr Kopf war nicht fixiert, aber jede Bewegung stieß glühende Nadeln durch das Schmerzzentrum ihres Gehirns. Nach kurzer Zeit übernahmen Melanies Instinkte einen Teil der Führung, als sie mit unsicherer Stimme rief: „Hallo? Ist... ist da jemand?“ Die Worte kamen ihr dünn vor, wie Papier, doch erhört wurden sie. Ein Mann trat auf Melanie zu, scheinbar aus dem Nichts, und blickte sie stumm an, fixierte ihre Augen. Ihr Atem stockte: Dieser Körper hatte kaum noch etwas menschliches an sich. Die Augen waren tiefrote Kugeln, die nass und aufgequollen in ihren Höhlen zuckten, die Haut so trocken wie Pergament und noch rissiger, der geöffnete Mund war unregelmäßig mit Raubtierzähnen bestückt. Sie hatte schon viel gesehen, mehr als sie tatsächlich wollte, aber der Anblick des... des Dings dort vor ihr ließ sie vor blanker Angst kreischen. Der Körper wartete geduldig, bis dieses Kreischen zu einem zittrigen Wimmern abgeklungen war, dann legte er seine Hand auf ihren Bauch. Sofort schmorte sich ein Loch in ihr Shirt, und nur wenige Sekunden darauf breitete sich ein brennender, infernalischer Schmerz in Melanies ganzen Körper aus, dass sie einen noch viel, viel grässlicheren Schrei ausstieß als zuvor. Nach Sekunden bettelte sie in Gedanken darum, das Bewusstsein zu verlieren, nach einer Minute bettelte sie den Mann an, sie einfach nur sterben zu lassen. Als sie sein Grinsen sah begriff sie jedoch, dass er gerade erst angefangen hatte. Erwin hatte Laura angerufen, dann Marcel und sich mit ihnen getroffen, um von dem zu erzählen, was er im Folgenden nur noch „Mein Albtraum“ nannte. Es bedurfte keiner besonders großen Überredungskunst, seine Freunde von der Echtheit seiner Aussagen zu überzeugen, Laura wusste, wann er log und wann nicht, und sie wusste ebenso wie Marcel, dass er zu einem Scherz solchen Ausmaßes zu klug und zu aufgewühlt war. „Also noch mal zusammengefasst...“, murmelte Marcel, „Was auch immer... Es ist, hast du nicht gesehen?“ Erwin schüttelte den Kopf: „Wenn ich es doch sage! Nur ein Schatten, aber es ist... wie soll ich sagen, es hat...“ Er verhaspelte sich und klopfte sich dann auf die Brust. Laura nickte verstehend: „Es hat einen Körper. Also... Aber was genau ist Es? Woher sollen wir wissen, wie wir irgendwas bekämpfen sollen, von dem wir einfach nichts wissen?“ „Wir wissen genug.“ Marcels Stimme war merkwürdig ruhig, beinahe schon entspannt, wie Laura auffiel: „Wir wissen, dass es Melanie foltert und wir wissen, wo es ist. Und was mich angeht...“ Er hob den Blick: „Was mich angeht bezweifle ich, dass es irgendwas mit Körper gibt, das nach einer ordentlichen Enthauptung noch lange durchhält. Von Kakerlaken mal abgesehen.“ Marcel verschränkte seine Finger ineinander und ließ die Knöchel knacken: „Du meintest...“, fuhr er an Erwin gewandt fort, „... dass wir keine Zeit zu verlieren haben, also los. Ich hab irgendwo noch einen Baseballschläger auf dem Dachboden liegen, und eine Axt im Keller.“ „Eine Axt?“ Laura stockte: „Das ist... heftig... scheiße, ich will... ich will nichts töten.“ Sie sprach es aus, als wäre es ihr eben erst selbst klar geworden: „Geister und so sind eine Sache, das ist kein großes Ding... nicht mehr. Aber... das?“ „Dann nimm den Baseballschläger und ziele auf die Knie!“, fuhr Marcel auf: „Ich schnapp' mir die Axt, Erwin kann sich ein Steakmesser mitnehmen oder mit seinen Fäusten loslegen, ist mir scheißegal! Es geht um Melanie! Sie ist deine beste Freundin, verflucht, also tu was für sie!“ Das wirkte. Laura war viel zu überrascht über diesen emotionalen Ausbruch als dass sie zu widersprechen in der Lage gewesen wäre. Wenige Minuten später verließen sie zu dritt das Haus, wie angekündigt bewaffnet, und machten sich auf den Weg. Dass sie zu spät kommen würden war keinem wirklich klar. Melanie hatte das Gefühl, ihre Stimmbänder seien gerissen, denn so sehr ihr auch danach war, ihren Schmerz herauszuschreien, brachte sie doch keinen Ton über die Lippen. Vielleicht lag es auch daran, dass das Ding, in dessen Gewalt sie sich befand, sich Stück für Stück von seiner Haut löste, um ihr diese die Kehle hinunterzustopfen, wo sie brannte und biss, bis nach und nach jedes Gefühl aus ihr zu weichen schien. In jeder freien Sekunde konnte sie nicht anderes denken als: Töte mich. Töte mich. „Töte mich...“ Sie erkannte erst, dass sie es ausgesprochen hatte, als es bereits geschehen war. Dann fügte sie hinzu: „Bitte...“ Die gehäutete Fratze mit den Raubtierzähnen grinste weiter und näherte sich mit stinkendem Atem, der sich wie Säure in ihre Haut biss, ihren Ohr, um ein einziges Wort zu sprechen. „Niemals.“ Melanie schluchzte. Die Tragweite dieses Wortes drang gar nicht mal in ihr Hirn vor, das einzige was sie begriff war die Tatsache, dass sie lange, lange leiden würde. Laura hatte Marcel immer für seine relativ ruhige, vorsichtige Art bewundert, umso mehr erschreckte sie sein Verhalten, als sie auf das Schulgebäude zueilten. Er war schneller als sie, schneller als Erwin, das war schon früher so gewesen, aber nun rannte er den Beiden regelrecht davon, die Axt möglichst komfortabel in der rechten Hand, den Blick starr auf den Eingang der Schule gerichtet. Die Türen lagen herausgerissen auf dem Boden, was ihn nicht kümmerte. Auch Erwin schien sich darum keine allzu großen Gedanken zu machen, aber Laura fragte sich unweigerlich, wie unglaublich stark diese Bestie sein musste. Sie legte noch einen Zahn zu, um annähernd mit Marcel mitzuhalten und achtete zugleich darauf, sich nicht an ihren beiden Messern zu schneiden, während sie rannte. All das wäre gar nicht nötig gewesen, denn als sie mit Erwin ins Gebäude und dann in die Pausenhalle eilte, prallte sie um ein Haar mit dem erstarrten Marcel zusammen. Laura blickte an ihm vorbei und erstarrte ebenso. Versuchte zu verarbeiten, was sie sah, schaffte es sogar, aber nur in zwei Etappen. Sie sah Melanie, oder etwas, was vermutlich mal Melanie gewesen war, auf einen stählernen Tisch geschnallt und übel zugerichtet. Ihr Torso war über und über von großen, verbrannten Flecken übersät, die Kleidung nahezu vollständig weggebrannt. Sie musste sich übergeben haben, denn auf ihrem Hals klebte Galle. Auf ihren Beinen fanden sich ähnliche Wunden, und ihre Brust schien sich nicht zu bewegen. Nur das Blinzeln ihrer Augen verrieten, dass sie überhaupt noch lebte. Und sie sah das Biest. Eine andere Bezeichnung wurde ihm nicht gerecht. Ein großer Körper, keine Haut, dafür dampfende, zuckende Muskeln und ein Gesicht, bei dessen Anblick man nichts mehr wollte als umfallen. Oder angreifen, wie Laura erkannte, als Marcel genau das tat. Er blieb stumm, als er einige Schritte nach vorne schnellte, die Axt über Melanie hinweg auf den Kopf des Biestes niedersausen ließ, was dieses offenbar geahnt hatte, denn ohne sich anzustrengen fing es den Stiel in der Luft ab, drehte sich und warf die Axt mitsamt Marcel in einer schwungvollen Bewegung über sich hinweg. Als Marcel und seine Waffe lautstark auf dem Boden aufschlugen, lösten sich auch Erwin und Laura aus der Starre. Sie machten nicht den Fehler, wie Marcel anzugreifen, sondern eilten um den Tisch herum und attackierten das Biest von beiden Seiten. Während es Erwins ersten, mit zu wenig Schwung ausgeführten Schlag mit dem Unterarm abwehrte, stieß Laura ihm eines ihrer Messer in die rechte Seite. Kein Schmerzenslaut kam über seine Lippen, auch nicht, als die zweite Klinge zwischen seine Rippen fuhr und dort abbrach. Ein heftiger und unglaublich schnell ausgeführter Schlag erwischte Laura, der sie mehrere Meter durch die Luft sausen und gegen eine Wand donnern ließ. Sie verlor das Bewusstsein, nur für eine Sekunde oder zwei, aber als sie die Augen wieder aufschlug und auf ihr verbliebenes Messer blickte, war die Klinge vollkommen weggeschmolzen. Sie war unbewaffnet. Das galt nicht für Erwin, der nun mit erstaunlicher Härte immer und immer wieder auf das Biest eindrosch, wobei eine zähe, rote Masse von dessen zum Schutz erhobenen Armen tropfte. Nun holte er zu einem schwungvollen Tritt gegen die Kniescheibe des Biestes aus, der es taumeln, aber nicht zu Boden gehen ließ. Erwin seinerseits schrie vor Schmerz und torkelte kurz bei dem Versuch, nicht mit dem Fuß aufzutreten, der leicht qualmte. Dennoch hatte er sich genug Platz erarbeitet um all seine Kraft in einen weiteren, seitwärts geführten Schlag zu legen, der zugleich den Schläger und den linken Arm der Bestie in Stücke riss. Nun drang tatsächlich ein schmerzverzerrtes Knurren über dessen Lippen, nur schien es Laura, dass es dadurch eher noch wütender gemacht wurde, statt schwächer. Erwin warf den verbliebenen Stumpf seiner Waffe weg und erntete einen Schlag in den Magen mit dem rechten Arm des Biestes, der ihn ähnlich wie Sekunden zuvor seine Freundin durch die Luft segeln ließ. Dann spaltete ein kräftiger Hieb den Schädel der Bestie. Marcel, für Augenblicke bewusstlos, nachdem das Monster ihn auf den Boden geschleudert hatte, hatte die Ablenkung durch Laura und Erwin genutzt und sich von hinten herangeschlichen, bereit im richtigen Moment zuzuschlagen, und er hatte ihn erwischt. Das Biest war keine Kakerlake und der Hieb in den Schädel reichte aus, um jeden Lebensfunken aus diesem entstellten Körper weichen zu lassen. Das Biest verschwand nicht in einer energetischen Druckwelle wie in CGI-lastigen Filmen, es fiel einfach nur tot um und wurde dann, nach und nach, von seiner brennenden Kraft zersetzt. Der Gestank nach verkohltem Fleisch und Knochen erfüllte den Raum, als nichts als Asche übrig blieb, doch niemanden kümmerte es. Erwin war noch benommen und ließ sich von Laura aufhelfen, Marcel löste Melanie umständlich von dem Tisch. Was er sah, brachte ihn beinahe den Tränen nah. Es war nicht ihr geschundener Körper, es war nicht das verbrannte Fleisch oder ihre mit Galle verklebten Lippen. Es war ihr Blick. Er erinnerte sich, einmal einen solchen Blick gesehen zu haben. Seine Großmutter war gestorben, als er elf Jahre alt war, und auf der Totenwache hatte er sie ein letztes Mal gesehen. Wer auch immer ihre Leiche präpariert hatte, er hatte einen beschissenen Job gemacht, denn ihre Augen waren offen und ihr Blick kalt, glasig, leer. So wie Melanies. „Mel?“ Seine eigene Stimme kam ihm fremd vor, als er sie ansprach. Was sagt man in einer Situation wie dieser? Hey, keine Sorge. Das Vieh ist tot und alles wird gut? Ihr Blick sagte ihm, dass es dafür längst zu spät war. Also keine Worte. Er seufzte und legte seine Stirn sanft an die ihre. Seine Lippen schwebten direkt über ihrem Ohr als er flüsterte: „Tut mir leid. Es tut mir so leid...“ Nach wenigen Augenblicken hob er den Kopf wieder und erstarrte. Wenn es irgend etwas gab was unheimlicher war als die Bestie, die er soeben erlegt hatte, dann war es der Blick, mit dem sie ihn fixierte. Und sie Stimme mit der sie krächzte: „Ich... ich will spazieren gehen.“ Marcel hatte ernsthafte Bedenken, aber er nickte. Mit Lauras Hilfe richtete er sie auf und stützte sie bei ihren ersten Schritten Richtung Ausgang. An der frischen Luft atmete sie tief ein und aus, stieß ihre Freunde von sich weg und versuchte, alleine zu stehen. Entgegen aller Erwartungen schaffte sie es, wankte einige Sekunden hin und her und drehte sich dann zu den anderen: „Nur Marcel.“, murmelte sie an Laura gewandt: „Nur ich... und Marcel. Bitte.“ Laura nickte verstehend und gab Marcel einen leichten Schubs nach vorne. Dann beobachteten sie und Erwin, wie die Beiden zu der nahegelegenen Straße schlenderten. Als sie außer Hörweite waren, brach Laura weinend in den Armen ihres Freundes zusammen. „Ich würde ja fragen, wie es dir geht, aber ich denke, das erübrigt sich.“, murmelte Marcel. Er hatte seinen Kapuzenpullover ausgezogen und damit Melanies schlimmste Blöße und einen Großteil ihrer Verletzungen abgedeckt. Nicht nur weil es ihm das Richtige schien, sondern auch weil sie neben einer Straße liefen, auf der dann und wann ein Auto entlangfuhr. Melanie reagierte nicht auf seine Worte, und er war kurz davor zu verzweifeln. War es tatsächlich erst zwölf Stunden her, dass sie zusammen getrunken und gelacht hatten? Elf Stunden, seit sie ihn geküsst hatte? Elf Stunden, bevor ein perfektes Leben den Bach runter ging? Melanie blieb stehen und wandte sich ihm zu. Ihre Hände klammerten sich an den Kragen seines T-Shirts, und ihre Unterlippe zitterte: „Ich... ich hatte immer Angst davor.“, flüsterte sie: „Angst davor, dir das zu sagen... und dir in die Augen zu blicken.“ Sie hob den Blick, fixierte den seinen: „Ich liebe dich.“ Dann stieß sie ihn weg, lief auf die Straße und wurde vom nächstbesten Auto erwischt. Ihr Körper vollzog dabei eine Seitwärtsbewegung, die ihren Kopf auf die Windschutzscheibe schmetterte, dort etliche Risse und einen handtellergroßen Fleck Blut hinterließ, dann setzten die physikalischen Gesetze mit aller Macht ein, als das Auto bremste und ihr Körper wie eine Puppe mehrere Meter weit weg geschleudert wurde, auf dem Asphalt landete und noch zwei Meter weiter schlitterte wie auf Eis. Rüdigers Zimmer, das nicht mehr Rüdiger gehörte sondern Teisb, aber auch nicht mehr Teisb gehörte, denn der war tot, war dennoch nicht leer. Auf dem Bett lag seit längerem eine Gestalt, die nur darauf wartete, endlich erwachen zu dürfen, aufstehen zu können. In dem Moment, in dem Melanies Schädel aus der Windschutzscheibe eines zwanzig Km/h zu schnell fahrenden Peugeot ein an Spinnennetze erinnerndes, abstraktes Kunstwerk machte, schlug diese Gestalt die Augen auf. Und hatte schrecklichen Hunger. Teil 3: http://de.creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Ruhepuls Kategorie:Lang Kategorie:Mord